jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Erweitertes Universum
Der Begriff Erweitertes Universum, auch unter dem englischen Begriff Expanded Universe und unter der Abkürzung EU bekannt, ist ein Oberbegriff für alle offiziell lizenzierten Star-Wars-Produkte, die die Handlung der beiden Filmtrilogien erweitern. Das Erweiterte Universum beinhaltet Bücher, Comichefte, Videospiele und andere Arten unterschiedlicher Medien. Eine wichtige Rolle bei der Strukturierung der verschiedenen Geschichten aus dem Erweiterten Universum nimmt die Kontinuität ein, die durch einen von Lucas Licensing festgelegten, offiziellen Kanon bestimmt wird. Seit Beginn der 1990er Jahre werden Veröffentlichungen des Erweiterten Universums von offizieller Seite dahingehend überprüft, ob deren Geschichten in den bisherigen Verlauf des Star-Wars-Universums passen und somit als kanonisch angesehen werden können. Auch wenn dadurch ein gewisser Qualitätsstandard für ein kontinuierliches und handlungsübergreifendes Universum erreicht wird, kommt es aufgrund der Vielfalt an Medien und Geschichten immer wieder zu Widersprüchen. Mitunter hängt dies auch mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass sich George Lucas durch bereits vorhandene Geschichten, die im Erweiterten Universum erzählt wurden, in seiner Kreativität nicht einschränken lässt und seine Star-Wars-Saga weitestgehend unabhängig davon konzipierte, wodurch er Kontinuitätsfehler in Kauf nahm. Dies gilt insbesondere auch für die Fernsehserie The Clone Wars, für die er als ausführender Produzent tätig ist und die aufgrund verschiedener Überschneidungen mit anderem zuvor veröffentlichtem Material einige rückwirkende Anpassungen der Kontinuität erforderlich machte. Einige Veröffentlichungen werden auch vornherein als nicht-kanonisch bezeichnet und beworben. Dabei handelt es sich beispielsweise um alternative Filmhandlungen nach dem Motto „Was wäre, wenn...“ oder um skurrile, parodistische und humoristische Kurzgeschichten, die dann das Infinities-Logo tragen. Entwicklung Anfänge Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) befand sich noch in Produktion, als bereits die Vorbereitungen für eine sukzessive Vermarktung des Kinofilms durch Begleitmaterial in Form von Romanen, Comics und Spielzeug getroffen wurden. Dabei waren nicht nur diverse Adaptionen der originalen Filmhandlung vorgesehen, sondern auch komplett neue Geschichten, die das im Film dargestellte Universum logisch erweitern sollte. Während sich die Spielzeughersteller erst sehr spät von dem Science-Fiction-Projekt überzeugen ließen, weswegen sie später auch die Nachfrage nicht befriedigen konnten, sah es im Literatur-Sektor anders aus. Lucasfilm begann eine bis heute währende Zusammenarbeit mit dem Buchverleger Del Rey – obgleich zwischen den Jahren 1991 und 1999 die Rechte an Bantam Spectra abgegeben wurden –, während Marvel Comics den Comic-Sektor übernahm. Für die deutschen Übersetzungen der ersten Adaptionen von Krieg der Sterne und den erweiternden Geschichten zeichnete sich bei Romanen der Goldmann-Verlag und bei Comics der Ehapa-Verlag verantwortlich. Nachdem der am 12. November 1976 veröffentlichten und von Ghostwriter Alan Dean Foster geschriebenen Romanadaption von Krieg der Sterne großer Erfolg beschert war, stand einer bereits in Vorbereitung befindlicher Fortsetzung nichts im Weg. Auch die Comic-Versionen des Films entwickelten sich bei Marvel zu einem erfolgreichen Titel, weswegen sich Star Wars einen festen Platz im Programm verdiente und die Verantwortlichen nicht umhin kamen, die Filmhandlung fortzuschreiben. [[Datei:Skywalkers rueckkehr.jpg|miniatur|rechts|180px|Der erste EU-Roman: Skywalkers Rückkehr]] Tatsächlich bildet die Comic-Geschichte Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!, die am 13. September 1977 in den USA ausgeliefert wurde und im Jahr 1978 auch in Deutschland erschien, den Anfang des Erweiterten Universums. Mit dem Roman Skywalkers Rückkehr, der am 1. März 1978 in den USA veröffentlicht wurde, begann die stetige Erweiterung des Star-Wars-Universums auch mit diesem Medium. Geschrieben wurde das Buch wie zuvor von Alan Dean Foster, der diesmal auf dem Cover auch als Autor angegeben wurde. Das amerikanische Magazin Starlog schrieb zu dieser Zeit, dass Fosters Vertrag eine Verfilmung des Romans erlaubte und es sich dabei „womöglich als eine der neun geplanten Fortsetzungen des ersten Films“ handelte. Im Unterschied zu den Comic-Geschichten von Marvel spielt Han Solo in Fosters Roman keine Rolle, da Harrison Ford – anders als Mark Hamill und Carrie Fisher – für Fortsetzungen keinen Vertrag hatte.Die offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heute Allerdings stellten sich derartige Meldungen als Gerüchte heraus, denn Lucas inspirierte sich bei seiner Fortsetzung nicht an Werken aus dem eigenen Franchise. Viel mehr vertrat er schon damals die Ansicht, dass sich seine Welt, die er in den Filmen darstellt, von der Welt des Begleitmaterials mit den Comics, Romanen und auch Fernsehshows wie das im Jahr 1978 ausgestrahlte Holiday Special maßgeblich unterscheidet. In einem im Dezember 1980 veröffentlichten Artikel des Fantastic Films wird Lucas sogar mit den Worten zitiert, dass seine Filme die Grundlage seien und alles andere Klatschgeschichten.[http://lostepisodes.fateback.com/prequels/clonewars.html Fantastic Films – Clone Wars Explained] Zwischen den Filmen der klassischen Trilogie erschienen etliche Geschichten, deren Einstufung in die heutige offizielle Kontinuität umstritten sind. Neben einigen wenigen Romanen, die sich inhaltlich auf die Vorgeschichte und die Abenteuer von Han Solo und Lando Calrissian beschränken, jedoch gänzlich den Zeitraum unbeachtet lassen, der später von der Prequel-Trilogie ausgefüllt werden sollte, erschienen vor allem etliche Comic-Geschichten von Marvel. Gerade diese Comics haben sich in einigen Passagen an die Erklärung der Klonkriege und der Vorgeschichte Boba Fetts gewagt, blieben jedoch von George Lucas unbeachtet und enthalten daher einige Widersprüche. Vor allem gab es zu dieser Zeit noch keine Regelung bezüglich eines einheitlichen Kanons, was unter anderem daran lag, dass es zu dieser Zeit kaum Referenzmaterial gab, worauf sich die Autoren stützen konnten. Ende der 1980er-Jahre veröffentlichte West End Games das Star-Wars-Rollenspiel und damit entsprechendes Material, mit dem ein erster Versuch unternommen wurde, die bisher veröffentlichten Geschichten zu strukturieren. Ausdehnung Nachdem West End Games im Oktober 1987 das Star-Wars-Rollenspiel veröffentlichte, folgte in den Jahren darauf eine Vielzahl an Quellenbüchern mit neuen Abenteuern und detaillierten Informationen zu Aliens, Raumschiffen und Planeten sowohl aus den Filmen als auch aus dem Erweiternden Universum. In den USA machte Star Wars von der Eröffnung der Attraktion Star Tours im Disney-Themenpark in Kalifornien, der Veröffentlichung der Parodie Spaceballs und einigen Aktivitäten von George Lucas an anderen Filmproduktionen von sich reden, doch wurde es abgesehen davon ruhig um das Franchise. Nach Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka aus dem Jahr 1983 war bis in die 1990er-Jahre kein Star-Wars-Romane mehr erschienen und auch Marvel veröffentlichte 1986 die letzte Ausgabe der Comicserie und beendete damit sehr schnell eine Handlung über eine extragalaktische Invasion, die sich über Monate aufbaute. Die Comicstrips von Al Williamson und Archie Goodwin waren bereits 1984 aus den amerikanischen Zeitungen verschwunden. Außerdem wurde 1986 die Fernsehserie Droids nach nur einer Staffel und einem einstündigen Special abgesetzt, dasselbe Schicksal ereilte auch die Serie Ewoks, die nach der zweiten Staffel im Dezember 1986 letztmals in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. [[Datei:Erben des Imperiums (Roman).jpg|miniatur|links|180px|Deutsches Cover von Erben des Imperiums, mit dessen Durchbruch das EU weitergeht]] Eine Trendwende setzte zu Beginn der 1990er-Jahren ein, als Lucas Licensing, zuständig für das Management und die Vergabe der Lizenzrechte des Star-Wars-Begleitmaterials, den Romanautor Timothy Zahn verpflichtete, eine autorisierte Geschichte in der Zeit nach zu schreiben. Aus dieser Zusammenarbeit entstand der Roman Erben des Imperiums, der im Mai 1991 in den USA veröffentlicht wurde und sich überraschend an die Spitze der New York Times-Bestsellerliste setzte. Die Geschichte um den charismatischen Bösewicht Thrawn erfreute sich großer Beliebtheit, weshalb zwei Fortsetzungen und eine Vielzahl weiterer Star-Wars-Romane folgten. Außerdem sicherte sich Dark Horse im März 1991 die US-Verlagsrechte für Begleitcomics zum Thema Star Wars, woraufhin noch im gleichen Jahr die sechsteilige Geschichte Das Dunkle Imperium veröffentlicht wurde. Die von Tom Veitch geschriebene und Cam Kennedy illustrierte Handlung erzählt von einem wiedergekehrten Imperator Palpatine in einem Klonkörper und erlaubt außerdem ein Wiedersehen mit Boba Fett, dem es gelang, sich aus dem Sarlacc zu befreien, von dem er in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter getötet worden zu sein schien. Auch Das Dunkle Imperium waren erfolgreiche Verkäufe beschert, sodass sich die Geschichte zusammen mit Erben des Imperiums zu Klassiker des Erweiterten Universums entwickelte. Ihr Erfolg zeigte, dass es zumindest in den USA immer noch eine Käuferschicht gab, die sich für gute Geschichten aus dem Star-Wars-Universum interessierte. Während der Entstehung der sechsteiligen Romanreihe um The Glove of Darth Vader, die sich an junge Leser richtet und die ebenfalls in der Zeit nach Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter spielt, einigten sich die Lucas-Licensing-Redakteure Lucy Wilson und Sue Rostoni auf die Festlegung einer offiziellen Kontinuität für Star-Wars-Geschichten. Diese Idee wurde in den Verträgen für die Rechtevergabe an Ballantine/Del Rey im Jahr 1997 festgehalten. Anders als bei Romanen zu Star Trek, deren Kontinuität sich lediglich auf einen oder mehrere Werke beschränkt, sollten hierbei die Handlungsstränge des Erweiterten Universums ähnlich der Star-Wars-Saga ein zusammenhängendes Ganzes bilden, für ein einheitliches, kontinuierliches und weitestgehend widerspruchsloses Star-Wars-Universum. Die konsequente Einhaltung dieser Kontinuität ist natürlich insofern mit Aufwand verbunden, als dass die Werke der Autoren auf offensichtliche Widersprüche und Ungereimtheiten überprüft werden müssen. Zur Unterstützung erhalten Autoren auch Referenzmaterial aus dem Erweiterten Universum wie Sachbücher und Quellenbücher, auf das sie sich während ihrer Arbeit stützen können. Seitdem ist das Erweiterte Universum und die Zeitspanne, in der die Geschichten angelegt sind, sehr stark gewachsen. Insbesondere durch die Veröffentlichung der Special Edition und der ab dem Jahr 1999 folgenden Prequel-Trilogie ist die Popularität von Star Wars gestiegen und damit auch die Nachfrage an Begleitmaterial wie Merchandising oder eben Geschichten aus dem Erweiterten Universum. Es gibt Erzählungen über die ersten Konflikte mit den Sith, die rund 5.000 Jahre vor den Ereignissen aus der Filmsaga angesiedelt sind. Verweise aus Sach- und Quellenbüchern reichen sogar noch weiter zurück – bis zu 13,5 Milliarden Jahre vor den Filmen, als der Urknall den Grundstein für die „weit, weit entfernte Galaxis“ legte. Das Ende der Zeitlinie bilden zur Zeit die Comicgeschichten aus der Legacy-Reihe, die von den Abenteuern Cade Skywalkers rund 130 Jahre nach den Filmereignissen handelt. Obwohl sie an Erzählungen wohl den größten Teil ausmachen, haben aber nicht nur Comics und Romane das Erweiterte Universum mitgestaltet. Nach zahlreichen Adaptionen der Filme haben auch Video- und Computerspiele damit angefangen, eigene, von den Filmen unabhängige Handlungen zu erzählen. In diesem Zusammenhang sei vor allem das Simulationsspiel X-Wing und der erste Star-Wars-Ego-Shooter Dark Forces erwähnt. Während die Geschichten aus Video- und Computerspiele eher in der Zeit vor, zwischen und während der Filme angesiedelt sind, deckt ein großer Anteil der Romanerzählungen auch die Zeit nach den Filmen ab. Die Romanreihe Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter handelt von den Abenteuern eines mittlerweile über 60-jährigen Luke Skywalkers und eines Han Solos in den 70er-Jahren. Dass die Filmprotagonisten in den Romanen immer neue und spannendere Abenteuer erleben, ist auch ein viel geäußerter Kritikpunkt am Erweiterten Universum, und wie Lucas in verschiedenen Interviews deutlich machte, auch nicht mit seiner ursprünglichen Vision von Star Wars vereinbar. Jedoch rücken verstärkt neue und jüngere Charaktere in den Fokus, darunter Ben Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Veila und Allana Solo. Kontinuität Handhabung und Gültigkeit miniatur|rechts|180px|George Lucas, der „Vater“ des Star Wars-Universums Wurde die Kontinuität unter den verschiedenen Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums zu seinen Anfängen noch nicht für so wesentlich gehalten, wurde zu Beginn der 1990er-Jahre von Lucas Licensing ein koordiniertes Verlagsprogramm eingeführt und damit ein offizieller Kanon, der die Kontinuität in Hinblick auf das gesamte Star-Wars-Universum gewährleisten soll. Die Gültigkeit dieses Kanons beschränkt sich nicht nur auf Romane und Comics, sondern auch auf Sachbücher, Quellenbücher sowie Video- und Computerspiele. Redakteure von Lucas Licensing prüfen sämtliche Veröffentlichungen, die im Zusammenhang mit Star Wars stehen, um Widersprüche und Ungereimtheiten unter den verschiedenen Publikationen zu vermeiden. Neben der Prüfung, ob die vom Autor geschilderten Ereignisse in die bisherigen kanonischen Zeitablaufs der galaktischen Geschichte passt, wird auch die interne Logik der Star-Wars-Technologie geprüft, damit beispielsweise eine Ionenkanone nicht für die Zerstörung ganzer Welten verwendet wird und ein Landgleiter nicht in den Hyperraum springt. Außerdem wird sichergestellt, dass bestimmte Handlungselemente in folgenden Geschichten fortgesetzt werden. Erhält beispielsweise Prinzessin Leia ein Lichtschwert oder wird Mara Jade Mutter muss für andere Publikationen diese Entwicklung aufgegriffen, fortgesetzt oder zumindest berücksichtigt werden. Um den Überblick zu behalten, gibt es interne Unterlagen mit einer Übersicht der Handlungsabläufe. Autoren erhalten für ihre Arbeit auch offizielle Quellen wie etwa Sach- und Quellenbücher, um beispielsweise einen Überblick über die besonderen Eigenschaften und Merkmale der zahlreichen Spezies zu erhalten. Zur Zeit der Prequel-Trilogie engagierte Lucasfilm mit Leland Chee einen Kontinuitätsbeauftragten, der offensichtliche Widersprüche mit offiziellen Statements auf StarWars.com erklärt und zu beseitigen versucht. Er ist auch der „Hüter“ des Holocrons, einer internen Datenbank mit Informationen zu Charakteren, Vehikeln, Planeten und Ereignissen aus allen möglichen Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums und der Filmsaga. Außerdem ist er im Forum von StarWars.com aktiv und beantwortet dort Fragen der Fans, die die Kontinuität betreffen. Es gibt eine kontroverse Diskussion über die Gültigkeit des offiziellen Kanons. Diese wird durch Lucas' ablehnende Haltung gegenüber der Interpretation, das Erweiterte Universum gehöre zu seiner Vision von Star Wars, bestärkt. Zwar hat er an einigen Projekten des Erweiterten Universums mitgewirkt wie beispielsweise an der Fernsehproduktion Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen, doch agiert er im Hintergrund und bei vielen Veröffentlichungen ist er sogar überhaupt nicht beteiligt. Was das Schicksal der Hauptcharaktere aus den Filmen angeht, stimmt Lucas Licensing wichtige Entscheidungen mit George Lucas ab, doch abgesehen davon genießen Autoren und Entwickler große kreative Möglichkeiten, um das Erweiterte Universum mitzugestalten. Andererseits nahm Lucas bei der Entwicklung neuer Filme keine Rücksicht auf bestehende Handlungen, weswegen ältere Geschichten nach Berücksichtigung der neueren Prequel-Trilogie etliche Widersprüche und Unstimmigkeiten aufweisen. Im Jahr 2003 wurde Sue Rostoni dieser Unterscheidung gerecht, indem sie in einer Hierarchie des Star Wars Insiders die Filme an die Spitze des Kanons stellte, gefolgt von dem lizenziertem Begleitmaterial. Leland Chee fasst diesen Gedanken im gleichen Jahr auf und ging in einem Beitrag auf StarWars.com auf die Unterscheidung eines gewissen Lucasfilm-Kanons mit den Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums aus Spielen, Romanen, Comics usw. und auf den Film-Kanon mit den Inhalten aus Lucas' Filmsaga ein. Im Januar 2004 führte Leland Chee dies weiter aus, indem er weitere Unterscheidungen nannte. Demzufolge gibt es verschiedene Kanon-Stufen, die die Prioritäten der verschiedenen Medien im Falle von Widersprüchen regeln, die aber in ihrer Kontinuität ineinander greifen. Ähnlich fassten dies Steve Sansweet, Fan-Beauftragter von Lucasfilm, und der damalige LucasBooks-Redakteur Chris Cerasi in einem Beitrag aus dem Jahr 2001 zusammen. Auf StarWars.com schrieben sie, dass jede Geschichte des Erweiterten Universums von einem Teil des „echten“ Star-Wars-Universums erzähle, es sich aber gleichzeitig um Interpretationen handele, die je nach Medium übertrieben, vereinfacht oder mit gewissen Freiheiten nacherzählt würden. Auch Leland Chee erklärte in einem Interview vom Oktober 2009 die Entstehung von Widersprüchen auf diese Weise.Interview mit Leland Chee auf GameInformer.com Solche Erklärungen sind natürlich aus dem Blickwinkel eines Insiders zu verstehen, tatsächlich sind Widersprüche auf Fehler, die irgendwann im Entstehungsprozesse eines Produktes aufgetreten sind, zurückzuführen. Sie sind kein Stilmittel, um ein Universum mit geschichtlichen Widersprüchen – wie es sie auch in der Realität gibt – realistischer darstellen zu lassen. Während sämtliche Star-Wars-Begleitmaterialien von Lucas Licensing auf ihre Einstufung in die offizielle Kontinuität überprüft und genehmigt werden, verläuft der Prozess bei Filmen und der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars anders, denn diese Geschichten werden nicht zur Genehmigung vorgelegt. George Lucas ist bei der Produktion von The Clone Wars als Produzent tätig und erklärte, dass er sich nicht vom Erweiterten Universum einschränken lasse, sofern dies dem Erzählen einer guten Geschichte im Weg stünde. So gibt es in der Serie neben einigen Verweisen zum Erweiterten Universum auch einige Widersprüche und Ungereimtheiten. Aus diesem Grund kam es auch dazu, dass Karen Traviss, Autorin der Republic Commando-Romanreihe, ihre Arbeit niederlegte, sodass das Schicksal der in ihren Romanen auftauchenden Charaktere bis auf weiteres offen bleibt. Traviss hat die Kultur der Mandalorianer maßgeblich mitgestaltet, doch ihre Interpretation blieb in The Clone Wars unberücksichtigt und wurde durch eine andere Darstellung widerlegt.[http://www.forcecast.net/story/forcecast/Weekly_ForceCast_August_14_2009_125653.asp Audio-Podcast auf ForceCast.net] Einteilung in Epochen Im Oktober 2000 legte LucasBooks, eine Abteilung von Lucas Licensing, eine Einteilung der Star-Wars-Zeitlinie in Epochen bzw. Ären fest und beschloss, künftige Publikationen mit Symbolen der unterschiedlichen Zeitabschnitte auszuzeichnen. Damit ist eine schnelle Zuordnung der Geschichte in den Ablauf des Kanons gewährleistet. Zu Beginn waren es fünf Epochen, die mit der Veröffentlichung der Legacy-Comicreihe und der Romanreihe Wächter der Macht um eine weitere Epoche, die so genannte Vermächtnis-Ära, ergänzt wurden. rechts|link=Ära der Alten Republik Ära der Alten Republik Diese Ära umfasst die Zeitspanne die Jahre 25.000 VSY bis 1.000 VSY, also vor den Ereignissen aus Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung. Sie erzählt von der Entstehung des Jedi-Ordens, der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik und der Entdeckung der galaktischen Regionen. Dort angesiedelte Geschichten wie etwa die Comics aus der Jedi-Chroniken-Reihe oder das Videospiel handeln von frühen Konflikten mit den Sith. Die Ära der Alten Republik besitzt im Vergleich zu den anderen Epochen die größte Zeitspanne und gerade deswegen einen sehr großen kreativen Spielraum. Natürlich spielen die aus den Filmen bekannten Charaktere in dieser Zeit keine Rolle. Stattdessen müssen Autoren, die sich in dieser Ära bewegen, neue Charaktere kreieren. Zentrale Charaktere dieser Zeit sind unter anderem Revan, Darth Malak, Naga Sadow, Nomi Sunrider und Ulic Qel-Droma. rechts|link=Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums Wie die Bezeichnung verrät, beschäftigt sich dieser Zeitabschnitt vorwiegend mit dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums, wie er in den Filmen der Prequel-Trilogie erzählt wird. Die Ära beginnt im Jahr 1.000 VSY mit Darth Banes Festlegung der Regel der Zwei und endet mit dem Jahr 0 VSY kurz vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung. Zentrales Thema ist der allmähliche Verfall der Galaktischen Republik, Anakin Skywalkers Verwandlung in Darth Vader und die geduldige Ausführung von Palpatines Plan, zu dem auch die Klonkriege gehören und der zur Gründung des Imperiums unter seiner Herrschaft führt. Das Groß des in dieser Ära erschienen Begleitmaterials ist unmittelbar vor, zwischen, während und nach den Filmen der Prequel-Trilogie angesiedelt und handelt von den Abenteuern der daraus bekannten Charakteren, darunter die Romanreihen Jedi-Padawan, Jedi Quest, Der letzte Jedi, die Comicreihe Republik und Videospiele wie Obi-Wan und Bounty Hunter. Auch die animierte Fernsehserie The Clone Wars und das Spiel The Force Unleashed spielen in dieser Zeit. rechts|link=Ära der Rebellion Ära der Rebellion Die Ära der Rebellion ist die Ära der klassischen Trilogie. Sie reicht vom Jahr 0 VSY mit den Ereignissen aus Eine neue Hoffnung bis ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen aus Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, also dem Jahr 5 NSY. Im Wesentlichen geht es um den Kampf zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium, außerdem erreicht der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg mit der Vernichtung beider Todessterne seinen Höhepunkt, der Feuchtfarmer Luke Skywalker wird zum Held der Rebellen-Allianz und zum Jedi ausgebildet, Imperator Palpatine besiegt und Darth Vader erlöst. Mit nur fünf Jahren ist dieser Zeitabschnitt der kürzeste und aufgrund der Popularität der klassischen Trilogie gilt dieser auch als sehr stark von Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums ausgefüllt. Zahlreiche Videospiele, Comicreihen, Romanreihen, Kurzgeschichten, Quellenbücher, Sachbücher und Magazinartikel haben diese Ära mit sämtlichen Details gefüllt. Bereits die ersten Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums waren in dieser Zeit angelegt. Aufgrund der Fülle an Begleitmaterial, das zu großen Teilen noch aus der Anfangszeit des Erweiterten Universums stammt, gibt es hier zahlreiche Widersprüche und Ungereimtheiten mit neueren Geschichten. rechts|link=Ära der Neuen Republik Ära der Neuen Republik In dieser Ära, die die Zeit zwischen den Jahren 5 NSY und 25 NSY beschreibt, wird aus der Rebellen-Allianz die Neuen Republik, die sich einer ganzen Reihe von Herausforderungen stellen muss. Imperiale wie Ysanne Isard, Zsinj, Thrawn und Daala streben danach, das Regime nach Palpatines Tod zu alter Stärke heranzuführen. Neben imperialen Schurken müssen sich die Helden der Neuen Republik auch fremdartigen Feinden zur Wehr setzen. Die Liebesbeziehung zwischen Prinzessin Leia und Han Solo erfährt eine Fortsetzung und schließlich heiraten sie. Luke Skywalker lernt die imperiale Agentin Mara Jade kennen und lieben und auch sie werden gegen Ende der Ära zu einem Ehepaar. Außerdem steigt Luke zum Jedi-Meister auf und errichtet einen neuen Jedi-Orden. Diese Ära wurde von Comics aber vor allem von Romanen ausgefüllt. Auch die Handlungen einiger Video- und Computerspiele sind in dieser Zeit angesiedelt, darunter auch Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy. rechts|link=Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens Zwischen 25 NSY und 40 NSY ist die Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens angesiedelt. Sie wird ausschließlich von Roman- und Comicreihen ausgefüllt. In dieser Zeitspanne wird die Galaxis von einer fremdartigen Spezies, den Yuuzhan Vong, überfallen. Die Neue Republik steht vor ihrer größten Herausforderung. Den Invasoren gelingt es, bis zur Zentralwelt Coruscant einzufallen und diese zu erobern. Auf ihrem Weg haben die Yuuzhan Vong zahlreiche Welten verwüstet und unter anderem den Tod Chewbaccas verschuldet. Letztendlich gelingt es der Galaktischen Allianz, die aus der Neuen Republik hervorgeht, mit den vereinten Kräften des Restimperiums die Aggressoren zu besiegen. Auf diesen Ereignissen, die in der Romanreihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter geschildert und auch in der Comicreihe Invasion thematisiert werden, folgt mit Das Dunkle Nest eine weitere Krise, in der diesmal die Killiks eine Rolle spielen. rechts|link=Vermächtnis-Ära Vermächtnis-Ära Die Vermächtnis-Ära ist die sechste und letzte Epoche der Star-Wars-Zeitlinie und deckt die Zeit ab dem Jahr 40 NSY ab. Sie wurde erst nachträglich festgelegt, nachdem auf Das Dunkle Nest die Romanreihe Wächter der Macht und die Comicreihe Legacy folgte. In den Romanen müssen sich die Helden neuen Herausforderungen stellen. Nicht nur, dass das Corellia-System nach Unabhängigkeit verlangt und einen Konflikt anzettelt, auch die Sith kehren mit Lady Lumiya wieder zurück. Jacen Solo, der Sohn von Han und Leia, verfällt der Dunklen Seite und wird am Ende von seiner Schwester Jaina Solo getötet. Direkt im Anschluss an Wächter der Macht folgt die Romanreihe Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter. Die Legacy-Comics spielen rund ein Jahrhundert später und erzählt vom neu geschaffenen Sith-Orden von Darth Krayt, wie er die Macht des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums an sich reißt und wie er nach dem Jedi Cade Skywalker jagt. Bestandteile Romane und Comics Gedruckte Publikationen wie etwa Romane und Comics werden von LucasBooks vertrieben, einer Abteilung von Lucas Licensing, das wiederum ein Zweig der Filmproduktionsfirma Lucasfilm darstellt. Das erste Produkt des Erweiterten Universum ist das Marvel-Monatsheft Star Wars Nr. 7 mit der Comicgeschichte Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!, das in Deutschland im Jahr 1978 vom Ehapa-Verlag veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung des Comics dreht sich um die beiden Charaktere Han Solo und Chewbacca, die hoffen, ihre Schulden bei Jabba bezahlen zu können, sich stattdessen aber Ärger mit dem Raumpiraten Roter Jack einhandeln. Darauf aufbauend, veröffentlichte der Marvel-Verlag in den USA über einhundert Comichefte, zu denen unter anderem auch die Comic-Adaptionen der Filme zählt. Da zu dieser Zeit noch keinen großen Wert auf die Kontinuität gelegt wurde, gibt es unter Berücksichtigung der Prequel-Filme diverse Fehler, weswegen die Aufnahme dieser Comics in den offiziellen Kanon umstritten ist. Abgesehen von den Widersprüchen zur Filmhandlung sind die Geschichten nicht zuletzt durch mehrere Erwähnungen in anderen Werken des Erweiterten Universum Teil des offiziellen Kanons. miniatur|links|180px|''Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!'' erscheint als erster EU-Comic Im März 1978 veröffentlichte der Verlag Del Rey in den USA mit Skywalkers Rückkehr auch den ersten Roman des Erweiterten Universums, der von Alan Dean Foster geschrieben wurde, auf Gesprächen mit George Lucas basiert und ein Titelbild von Ralph McQuarrie zeigt. Wenige Monate später erschien das Buch auch in Deutschland im Goldmann-Verlag. Diesmal handelt die Geschichte von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa, deren Abenteuer schließlich zu einer Begegnung mit Darth Vader auf einer Dschungelwelt führt. Dabei erfährt der Leser in dem Buch, dass Luke schwimmen kann, Leia aber nicht Mit der Veröffentlichung der Comicgeschichte Sternen-Duell! kam es hierbei zum wohl ersten echten Fehler im entstehenden Erweiterten Universum. Im Comic ist es nämlich Luke, der nicht schwimmen kann und diesbezüglich Prinzessin Leia unterlegen ist. Ab März 1979 wurden in amerikanischen Tageszeitungen auch Comicstrips abgedruckt, die in Deutschland teilweise in Alben veröffentlicht wurden. Die Comicstrips erschienen für einige Jahre in der Los Angeles Times, einer der größten Zeitungen der USA. Seit Anfang der 1990er-Jahre liegt die Lizenz für die Veröffentlichung von Star-Wars-Comics beim Dark Horse-Verlag. Ende der 1980er-Jahre gingen die Veröffentlichungen von Star-Wars-Romanen und -Comics zurück, was zum einen daran lag, dass das Interesse am Franchise in Ermangelung einer Ankündigung neuer Kinofilme nachließ, und zum anderen, dass die Autoren kaum Personen oder Handlungen weiterentwickeln konnten, die Lucas vielleicht in künftigen Filmen noch benötigte. Im Jahr 1991 erfuhr das Erweiterte Universum mit der Veröffentlichung des Romans Erben des Imperiums von Timothy Zahn eine regelrechte Renaissance. Das Buch hielt sich über 29 Wochen an der Spitze der Bestsellerliste der New York Times und führte zahlreiche neue Elemente ein, die das Star-Wars-Universum nachhaltig prägten. Während sich die darin auftauchende Attentäterin Mara Jade zu einem beliebten Charakter des Erweiterten Universum entwickelte, die in anderen Romanen und auch in Videospielen auftauchte, schaffte es der Planet Coruscant sogar in die Kinofilme. Auch wenn Lucas die Arbeit der verschiedenen Autoren respektiert, versteht er lediglich die sechs Kinofilme als seine einzige und wahre Vision von Star Wars, und dennoch ließ er sich in der Vergangenheit von einzelnen Elementen des Erweiterten Universum inspirieren oder griff sie – wie im Fall von Coruscant – direkt auf und entwickelte sie weiter. Auch die Comicfiguren Aayla Secura und Quinlan Vos, die beide von Autor John Ostrander entwickelt und von Jan Duursema gezeichnet wurden, erhielten einen Auftritt bzw. eine Erwähnungen in den Filmen der Prequel-Trilogie. Auf der anderen Seite kommt es insbesondere während der laufenden Ausstrahlung der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars immer wieder zu Widersprüchen mit bereits veröffentlichtem Material, die nachwirkend ausgebessert werden müssen (auch Retcon genannt, aus dem engl. „retroactive continuity“, zu dt. „rückwirkende Kontinuität“). So musste beispielsweise die Zeitlinie der Klonkriege, in der die bisher veröffentlichten Klonkriegsromane und -comics angesetzt waren, zusammen gestaucht werden, um ein entsprechendes Zeitfenster für die Handlungen der Fernsehserie zu schaffen. Auch die Darstellung der Mandalorianer und ihrer Kultur in The Clone Wars unterscheidet sich gewissermaßen von Erzählungen aus den Romanen von Karen Traviss. In der 30-jährigen Geschichte von Star Wars wurden über 72 Millionen Bücher zum Thema verkauft, die in 30 verschiedenen Sprachen übersetzt und in nahezu doppelt so vielen Ländern veröffentlicht wurden. Rund 70 Titel erreichten einen Platz in den amerikanischen Bestsellerlisten (Stand: Oktober 2007).Die Star Wars Collection, Seite 65 Kategorie:Die Realität Fernsehfilme und -serien miniatur|rechts|180px|''Clone Wars'' erscheint als etwas neuere Serie im Jahr 2003 Die erste Star-Wars-Fernsehproduktion, die dem Erweiterten Universum zuzuschreiben ist, war im Stil einer Varieté-Show inszeniert und besaß einen eigenständigen Handlungsstrang. Diese Fernsehshow mit dem Titel Holiday Special wurde zum ersten und einzigen Mal am Abend des 17. November 1978 auf dem amerikanischen Sender ABC ausgestrahlt. Zwar spielte mit Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher und Harrison Ford ein Großteil der Besetzung von Krieg der Sterne mit, doch sorgte die dünne Handlung sowie eine singende Carrie Fisher für einen als peinlich bewerteten Auftritt. Obwohl die Show hohe Einschaltquoten erzielte, sorgte Lucas persönlich dafür, dass das Holiday Special niemals wieder im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde – und sich somit zu einem beliebten Bootleg für Fans entwickelte. Einmal erwähnte George Lucas, dass er gerne jede existierende Videoaufzeichnung dieser Fernsehshow einstampfen lassen würde, da sie die für Star Wars nötige Qualität vermissen ließe. In den folgenden Fernsehproduktionen war Lucas stärker involviert. So schrieb er in den frühen 1980er Jahren eine Geschichte über ein Abenteuer der Ewoks, die bereits im Film Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter auftraten und sich vor allem bei den jüngeren Zuschauern größerer Beliebtheit erfreuten. Die Geschichte wurde später unter der Regie von John Korty verfilmt und im Samstagabendprogramm auf ABC am 25. November 1984 erstmals ausgestrahlt, wo sie dem Sender die zweithöchste Einschaltquote des Jahres bescherten. In Deutschland lief der Film unter dem Titel Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen sogar in den Kinos. Im November 1985 strahlte ABC die Fortsetzung Ewoks – Kampf um Endor aus, die unter der Regie von Jim und Ken Wheat entstand. Auf den Erfolg der Ewoks-Filme folgten dann zwei Zeichentrickproduktionen, die von ABC selbst in Auftrag gegeben wurden. Eine dieser Serien mit dem Titel Droids handeln von den Abenteuern der beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, während Ewoks – so der Name der zweiten Serie – die Geschichten der Ewoks auf dem Waldmond Endor weitererzählt. Da die Produktion zu Droids sehr zeitaufwändig und teuer war, wurde die Serie bereits ein Jahr später nach der ersten Staffel eingestellt. Nach insgesamt 35 Folgen in zwei Staffeln wurde im Dezember 1986 auch Ewoks abgesetzt.Das Kino des George Lucas Die nächste Fernsehproduktion folgte im Rahmen der Prequel-Trilogie in Form einer von Genndy Tartakovskys produzierter Computeranimationsserie mit dem Titel Clone Wars, welche den Teil der Klonkriege zwischen den Filmepisoden Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith behandeln. Die einzelnen Folgen der Serie, deren erste Staffel ab 7. November 2003 auf dem US-Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt wurde, besitzen lediglich eine Laufzeit von drei bis fünf Minuten. Kritik und Quoten sind positiv, sodass bereits am 26. März 2004 eine zweite Staffel mit neuen Charakteren folgt. Das siebenminütige Staffelfinale zeigte erstmals den Schurken General Grievous, der in eine große Rolle spielt. Direkt im Vorfeld zur Kinopremiere von Die Rache der Sith folgte am 21. März 2005 schließlich die dritte und letzte Staffel von Clone Wars, deren Folgen diesmal eine 12-minütige Laufzeit aufwiesen. Die Folgen handeln mitunter von der Entführung Kanzler Palpatines durch General Grievous, um anschließend direkt in die Filmhandlung überzuleiten. Auf DVD und für das deutsche Fernsehen wurden die Staffeln ohne Unterbrechung zu einstündigen Abenteuern zusammengefügt und auf dem Privatsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Bei den Zuschauern erfreute sich Clone Wars großer Beliebtheit und in den Jahren 2004 und 2005 gewann sie sogar den Emmy-Award für die beste animierte Fernsehsendung.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0361243/awards Awards für Star Wars: Clone Wars] Nach diesem Erfolg verkündete Lucasfilm-Fanbeauftragter Steve Sansweet auf der Comic-Con 2005, dass sich eine animierte Fernsehserie in die Vorproduktion befände, deren Handlung ebenfalls zur Zeit der Klonkriege spielt. Die unter der Aufsicht von George Lucas, dem leitenden Regisseur Dave Filoni und der Produzentin Catherine Winder entstandene erste Staffel dieser Serie, die den Titel The Clone Wars trägt, feierte im August des Jahres 2008 mit dem gleichnamigen Pilotfilm ihre internationale Premiere in den Kinos. Die wöchentliche Fernsehausstrahlung der knapp 20-minütigen Folgen begann in den USA im Oktober 2008 und nur wenige Wochen später auf dem deutschen Sender ProSieben. The Clone Wars soll sich über mehrere Jahre erstrecken und Aussagen von George Lucas zufolge rund 100 Episoden, aufgeteilt in mehreren Staffeln, umfassen. Die Ausstrahlung der Serie wird von umfangreichen multimedialen Angeboten wie Comics, Romane und Videospiele begleitet. miniatur|links|180px|''Ewoks'' ist einer der ersten EU-Spielfilme Im April 2010 kündigte Lucasfilm eine animierte Sitcom an, die sich noch in einer sehr frühen Phase der Vorproduktion befindet. Anders als bei The Clone Wars oder den Filmen der Star-Wars-Saga soll sich die Serie mehr mit den humoristischen Aspekten des Universums beschäftigen und in diesem Zusammenhang alltägliche Begebenheiten von Charakteren, die zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung nicht im Fokus bisheriger Publikationen standen, für Situationskomik verwenden. Am kreativen Prozess der Serie sind Seth Green und Matthew Senreich (Robot Chicken) sowie Brendan Hay (The Daily Show) beteiligt. Produziert wird die Serie von Jennifer Hill (The Backyardigans), während Todd Grimes (Back at the Barnyard) die Regie führt.Variety.com – Lucasfilm gears up a new 'Star Wars' toon Überdies befand sich eine Realfilm-Fernsehserie in der Vorproduktion, deren geplante Handlung sich über den Zeitraum zwischen Episode III – Die Rache der Sith und Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung erstrecken sollte. Auch diese Serie sollte sich mehr mit dem Erweiterten Universum beschäftigen und Geschichten von gänzlich neuen oder in den Kinofilmen nur als Nebenrollen aufgetretenen Charakteren erzählen, doch anders als bei The Clone Wars sollte sich die Realserie an ein erwachsenes Zielpublikum richten. Als Ausstrahlungstermin wurde zunächst das Jahr 2012 angepeilt,Examiner.com – Star Wars Live Action series news bis George Lucas während einer Benefizveranstaltung in Chicago im Mai 2010 verkündete, dass die Produktion aus Kostengründen vorerst eingestellt wurde.TESB 30th Anniversary Screening auf TheForce.net George Lucas sagte im September 2010, dass er Drehbücher für einen Pilotfilm und 50 Stunden der Serie habe und dass das Problem immer noch in den Kosten der Serie bestehen würde.Lucas zur Realserie: Drehbücher für Pilotfilm und 50 Folgen auf StarWars-Union.de Video- und Computerspiele Seit der Veröffentlichung des ersten Star-Wars-Videospiels mit dem Titel The Empire Strikes Back im Jahr 1982 sind über 100 weitere Spiele für verschiedene Computersysteme und Heimkonsolen auf den Markt gebracht worden. Deren Vorläufer waren praktisch Flipper-Automaten und Videospiele, die exklusiv in Spielhallen aufgestellt wurden. Das erste Spiel dieser Art war eine australische Entwicklung auf der Grundlage von , die 1981 von Hankin herausgebracht wurde. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Flipper-Automaten mit einem breiten Spielfeld und einem Spiegelkabinett im hinteren Bereich, das das Spielfeld noch größer erscheinen ließ. Weit bekannter sind die Arcade-Spielautomaten, die ab dem Jahr 1983 in Spielhallen aufgestellt wurden. Mit einer 3D-Vektorgrafik erlaubten sie dem Spieler, einige Raumschlachten der Filmen nachzuspielen. Die ersten Videospiele sind von Atari und Parker Brothers entwickelt und herausgegeben worden und beschränken sich inhaltlich auf einzelne Handlungselemente der Kinofilme, da zu dieser Zeit der Speicherplatz auf den Modulen nicht ausreichte, um die gesamte Handlung abzudecken. Das erste Videospiel, das nicht auf die Filme basierte war Jedi Arena aus dem Jahr 1983, bei dem es darum ging, ein rundenbasiertes Lichtschwertduell gegen einen Mitspieler bzw. einen computergesteuerten Gegner zu gewinnen. Das erste Spiel, das sich dem Erweiterten Universum zuordnen lässt, da dieses eine – wenn auch bei einem Puzzle-Spiel sehr kleine und zweckdienliche – Handlung besitzt, die abseits der Filme spielt und diese dadurch erweitern, ist Droids – Escape from Aaron, das 1988 von Mastertronic veröffentlicht wurde. Neben Spiele, die ausschließlich auf Unterhaltung abzielen, wurden auch Lernspiele für Kinder entwickelt, die einfache Grundlagen vermitteln sollen. [[Datei:Star Wars The Old Republic.jpg|miniatur|rechts|180px|Das Cover vom Videospiel The Old Republic]] Insbesondere bei Videospielen, die in den Anfangszeiten der Saga veröffentlicht wurden, ist deren Zugehörigkeit im Kanon umstritten. Die meisten Spiele bedienen sich einiger Freiheiten oder besitzen spezielle Gameplay-Elemente wie etwa Punktwerte für Kämpfe oder Gegenstände (Items), die aus Gründen der Ausgewogenheit und des Spielspaßes eingebracht worden sind, die jedoch ein Erfordernis des Mediums sind und nicht dem Kanon angehören. Ein Spiel, das sich in dieser Hinsicht sehr großen Freiraum erlaubt hat, ist die Videospielumsetzung von Krieg der Sterne für den Famicom, die im Jahr 1978 exklusiv in Japan veröffentlicht wurde. So kommt es während des Spiels zu einer Begegnung zwischen Luke Skywalker und Darth Vader, wobei sich Letzterer im Kampf in einen Skorpion verwandelt. Im Spiel müssen verschiedene Charaktere aus der Gefangenschaft des Imperiums befreit werden. Darunter zählt gegen Ende des Spiels auch die Rettung Han Solos aus dem Yavin-Tempel, bei dem es sich eigentlich um einen Stützpunkt der Rebellen-Allianz handeln sollte. Außerdem wäre Han Solos Platz im Cockpit des Millennium Falken, zumal das Raumschiff auch im gesamten Spiel verwendet und offenbar von jemandem anderen gesteuert wird. Bei anderen Spielen wie beispielsweise Knights of the Old Republic und The Force Unleashed hat der Spieler auch die Möglichkeit, einen von mehreren alternativen Wegen einzuschlagen und somit den Verlauf der Handlung und des Spiels maßgeblich zu beeinflussen. Durch andere Publikationen wie Comics und Romane oder durch offizielle Statements wurden in diesen Fällen bestimmte Wege als kanonisch und deren Alternativen als Infinities, also nicht-kanonisch, eingestuft. Viele Video- und Computerspiele haben das Erweiterte Universum maßgeblich mitgestaltet, indem sie neue Charaktere einführten, die nicht nur in Fortsetzungen der Spiele wieder auftauchten, sondern es auch in andere Medien wie Romane und Comics schafften. Allen voran gibt es hier Kyle Katarn, der erstmals im Spiel Dark Forces auftauchte und dessen Weg vom imperialen Sturmtruppler zum Söldner, Rebell und schließlich zum Jedi besonders von Buchautoren aufgegriffen wurde. War er in Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter noch eine Randfigur, wurde seine Rolle für die Romanreihe Wächter der Macht ausgebaut. Auch Jaden Korr, bekannt aus Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy erhielt einige kleinere Romanrollen und spielt in Gegenwind und Riptide sogar eine Hauptrolle. Darth Vaders geheimer Schüler Galen Marek, der für The Force Unleashed entwickelt wurde, tauchte im Rahmen des Multimedia-Projektes auch in anderen Publikationen und sogar als Actionfigur oder in LEGO-Modellen auf. Mit der Comicreihe Knights of the Old Republic erhielten Fans der gleichnamigen Videospiele eine Vorgeschichte im Comic-Format und damit auch ein Wiedersehen mit zahlreichen bekannten Charakteren. Siehe auch *Liste der Romane *Liste der Comics *Liste der Kurzgeschichten *Liste der Computer- und Videospiele Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Realität bg:Междузвездни войни da:Star Wars en:Star Wars Legends es:Universo Expandido fi:Expanded Universe fr:Univers étendu hu:Csillagok háborúja it:Star Wars ja:スター・ウォーズ nl:Expanded Universe pl:Expanded Universe pt:Star Wars Legends ru:Расширенная Вселенная sl:Vojna zvezd sv:Star Wars